battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trooper
| offense = 46 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 1 Round | ammo = 3 | reload = 3 Rounds | crit = | notes = }} The Trooper is the basic infantry unit, and will be a fixture in any army for a while. They are unlocked at level 2 and are the first unit you can train. Description Troopers compose the bulk of the Imperial Army’s front-line forces. Operating under the motto of “First in, Rarely Return”, what these fresh recruits lack in experience and survivability, they make up for with a complete lack of independent thinking, and near-fanatical devotion to the Emperor. Their ability to stop bullets before they hit more important units is also a plus. Despite the Empire’s recent advancements in weaponry, Troopers are issued the venerable M-11 Battle Rifle. Although critics point to its low rate of fire, Troopers love the M-11 because of its rugged reliability, and because its semi-automatic fire is more accurate at long range than rifles with burst and automatic modes. Overview As of the 1.3 update, they are also the easiest and cheapest unit to level up, unlocking Double Shot ability at Rank 4. Because of this Troopers are a force to be reckoned with given their high rate of dodge, range, and ability to lay down a large amount of damage with their Double Shot ability. Attacks | cooldown = 1 Round | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} | cooldown = 1 Round | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-2 | offense = -12 | lof = Direct | cost = , | notes = Trooper will attack twice in the same turn, both at reduced accuracy. }} Statistics |sp3 = |sp4 = |sp5 = |damage1 = |damage2 = |damage3 = |damage4 = |damage5 = |offense1 = 46 |offense2 = 51 |offense3 = 56 |offense4 = 61 |offense5 = 66 |bravery1 = 15 |bravery2 = 20 |bravery3 = 25 |bravery4 = 30 |bravery5 = 35 |defense1 = 50 |defense2 = 55 |defense3 = 60 |defense4 = 65 |defense5 = 70 |dodge1 = +0 |dodge2 = +5 |dodge3 = +10 |dodge4 = +15 |dodge5 = +20 |pc1 = N/A |pc2 = |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |spgain1 = |spgain2 = |spgain3 = |spgain4 = |spgain5 = |goldgain1 = |goldgain2 = |goldgain3 = |goldgain4 = |goldgain5 = |notes = Rank 4: +1 (Ability slot). Rank 4: Double Shot ability research becomes available. ( , ) }} Cost Gallery File:Trooper-Art.png|The Trooper as depicted in the Battle Nations website. File:BackTrooper.PNG|Back view of the Trooper Previous Versions 1.2 Overview They have good defense against Explosive and Shell attacks, but are weak against Fire, and although not stated in its stats, Projectile attacks. Cheap, and somewhat affordable to toss as roadblocks to protect stronger units with longer ranges, the Trooper is best used as a meat shield. Due to their low train and repair cost, Troopers are the ideal unit for raiding other players and are often used as a shield to protect other units. 1.2 Stats